The objectives of this study are to examine the immunologic response of HIV-1 infected individuals with CD4<500 cells/mm3 to vaccination with MN rgp120/HIV-1. Specific immune responses to be investigated include: neutralization antibodies formation, HIV gp120 envelope directed antibody formation, HIV-1 specific proliferative and cytotoxic T cell responses.